


Hit me (with your best shot)

by ExcitareFluctus



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcitareFluctus/pseuds/ExcitareFluctus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Галахад приставляет пистолет ему ко лбу, а Эггзи гордо задирает подбородок повыше и обводит дуло языком, с вызовом глядя ему в глаза. «Давай же, — словно говорит он, — давай. Я знаю, что ты хочешь. Я знаю». Это не прихоть. Это не наваждение. Это необходимость.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit me (with your best shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Одно-два нецензурных слова за фик, похеренные временные рамки и прочие прелести.

      Его наставником был Ланселот.  
  
      Он просил называть его Джеймсом, предпочитал пистолету модернизированный зонтик-трость, любил хороший виски и никогда не ошибался. Гарри Харт его боготворил.  
  
      Джеймс говорил: «Береги голову».  
  
      Джеймс говорил: «Манеры, Гарри, человека судят по его манерам».  
  
      Джеймс говорил: «Ты станешь следующим Галахадом».  
  
      Джеймс  _никогда_  не ошибался.  
  
      Разумеется, большую часть своих собственных наставлений Харт перенял у наставника.  
  
      Пусть сейчас Галахад вспоминал свое обучение с болезненным ироничным смешком и по-джентльменски скупой ностальгией, именно ему агент был обязан жизнью. И будет обязан ею до собственной (надеется, что очень не скорой) смерти.  
  
      Джеймс был единственным за весь срок службы Гарри агентом Кингсмэн, который ушел в отставку, а не погиб на задании.   
  
      Харту кажется, что сейчас ему, наверное, около сотни (хотя, на самом-то деле, немногим больше восьмидесяти).  
  
      Гарри Харт надеется, что его ученик никогда не будет думать о нем так (не будет, потому что Гарри — не Джеймс, и вряд ли доживет до глубокой старости).  
  
      Хотя Гарри Харту должно быть, в общем-то, наплевать. Джентльмены не беспокоятся о подобных вещах. Джентльмены пьют Эрл-грей у камина, мягко успокаивая беснующихся вокруг внуков.  
  
      Джентльмены не думают о своих юных привлекательных учениках  _так_  много.  
  
      Джеймс говорил: «Джентльмены предпочитают девушек».  
  
      Джеймс  _никогда_  не ошибался.  
  
      Разве что в Гарри Харте, когда говорил «образцовый джентльмен».  
  
      У Эггзи — отвратительные манеры, щенячьи глаза и круизный лайнер необоснованного самомнения. Яркая индивидуальность, уличный стиль и очаровательная улыбка. Подростковый максимализм, находчивость и явная заинтересованность в собственном наставнике.  
  
      И было бы намного, намного проще, если бы эта заинтересованность была односторонней жаждой экспериментов.  
  
      Гэри Анвин — это хаотичное сочетание сотен человеческих достоинств и десятков восхитительных недостатков. Восхитительный в своем несовершенстве пример трущобного джентльмена.  
  
      Гэри Анвин — это честь всех средневековых рыцарей и их же безалаберность в одном человеке.  
  
      Гэри Анвин — это единственный человек, заметивший на испытании двустороннее стекло и «Разве это не бульдог?!».  
  
      Гэри Анвин — это переспать со скандинавской принцессой и «Поцелуйте меня сейчас же».  
  
      Гэри Анвин — это прекрасный хаос.  
  
      Гэри Анвин едва заметно двигает бедрами, создавая восхитительное трение о промежность. Цепляется за пиджак, судорожно и отчаянно, и скулит. Тонко, просяще, восхитительно.  
  
      Не обращает внимания на ладони, пытающиеся оттолкнуть.  
  
      Жарко дышит на ухо: «Чего вы боитесь, мистер Харт? Чего вы боитесь?».  
  
       _«Себя»._  
  
      Но он молчит.  
  
      Позволяет толкнуть себя в кресло, излучая обманчивое спокойствие, и, едва Эггзи опускается пред ним на колени, прерывает его одним резким и быстрым движением.  
  
      — Не стоит, — говорит Гарри. Он дышит тяжело, а зрачок затопил радужку, оставив лишь тонкую полоску поблескивающего коньяка по краям.  
  
      Гэри смотрит на него своей рыжеватой зеленью истинного искусителя, пьяно и неадекватно, угрожающе порыкивая и облизывая губы.  
  
      Галахад приставляет пистолет ему ко лбу, а Эггзи гордо задирает подбородок повыше и обводит дуло языком, с вызовом глядя ему в глаза. Обхватывает его губами, посасывая, и вздергивает брови.  
  
      И Гарри не может не думать о том, как приятно и правильно смотрелись бы эти губы и этот язык на его члене.   
  
      «Давай же, — словно говорит Гэри, — давай. Я знаю, что ты хочешь. Я знаю», — и обхватывает руками пистолет. Гарри отдает его без малейших сожалений. У него дрожат руки.  
  
      Эггзи успокаивающе ведет ладонями по его бедрам. Будто это он здесь старше и опытнее; будто это он должен направлять; будто все это правильно.  
  
      Расстегивает ремень подрагивающими руками, и тянет молнию вниз. Зубами.   
Прижимается щекой к твердо стоящему члену и проводит языком по всей его длине.  
  
      — Ненавижу тебя, — ласково шепчет Гэри и обхватывает губами головку.  
  
      Опускается ниже, обводит ствол языком. Двигается плавно, неторопливо, словно у них есть все время мира. Словно нет вероятности, что завтра одному из них пустят пулю в голову.  
  
      — Ты чуть не умер, гребаный мудак, — говорит Эггзи зло.  
  
      И берет глубоко, полностью, в горло. Так восхитительно, жарко и правильно.  
  
      Гэри не должен уметь  _так_. Гарри не должно быть  _так_.  
  
      Гарри не должен зарываться рукой в волосы на его затылке, не должен хрипеть надсадно и просить взять глубже, не должен считать цветные всполохи перед глазами и выгибаться в оргазме от осознания, что Гэри это нравится так же, как и ему.  
  
      Не должен запускать руку в белье ученику, сидящему на его коленях.  
  
      «Полноправному агенту, сэр Галахад», — сказал бы Мерлин.  
  
      «К черту все», — говорит Эггзи.  
  
      Гарри принимает оба варианта.  
  
      Водит рукой по члену Гэри, чувствует его предоргазменную дрожь руками и ловит губами хриплые стоны. И все не может остановиться, ведь целоваться с Эггзи так горячо, влажно, страстно, грубо, как не было ни с одной из его женщин.  
  
      Так, как всегда хотелось.  
  
      Было бы проще, если бы эта заинтересованность была односторонней жаждой экспериментов.  
  
      Но это не прихоть.   
  
      Это не наваждение.   
  
      Это необходимость.   
  
      Джеймс говорил: «Джентльмены предпочитают девушек».  
  
      Людям свойственно ошибаться.


End file.
